hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific typhoon Season
2019 Pacific typhoon season The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was the most intense Pacific typhoon season since 1964. The season's first named storm, Pabuk formed on January 1. Systems: Tropical Storm Pabuk December 29-January 4 (exited basin) Tropical Storm Pabuk formed as a Tropical Depression near the Vietnamese Sea. It absorbed the remnants of Tropical Depression 35W (Usman). Since it was named on January 1, it was unofficially the last storm of the 2018 Pacific typhoon season. Tropical Storm Pabuk exited the basin after passing through Indonesia. Typhoon Wutip (Amang) Category 2 typhoon (JTWC) Cat 2 Typhoon 2001.jpg January 9-January 20 A tropical depression formed near the Marshall Islands on January 9. As it neared Palau, it became a Tropical Storm and was named "Wutip". Wutip entered the PAGASA's area of responsibility and was named Amang. Wutip intensified rapidly into a Category 2 typhoon which made landfall on Sorsogon, Philippines and passed through Metro Manila as a weakened tropical depression. Wutip reintensified to a tropical storm on January 18 and made landfall on Hong Kong, Macau on January 19 as a tropical depression, Wutip dissipated the next day. Damages from Wutip (Amang) reached $999 million and it caused 56 deaths in the Philippines. Amang was retired in 2020. Severe Tropical Storm Sepat (Betty) Category 1 typhoon (JTWC) Holola as TS leaveing Hawii.jpg January 19-January 24 Tropical Depression 02W formed on January 19 near the Marshall Islands. It became Tropical Storm Sepat as it neared the Philippines, Sepat became a severe tropical storm and was named Betty on January 22. Sepat rapidly weakened and dissipated on January 24, sparing Luzon of he imminent threat posed by Sepat. Sepat's remnants caused rain over Luzon, still resulting in damages. Typhoon Mun (Chedeng) Category 4 typhoon (JTWC) Typhoon Melor October 3 2009 0339z.jpg January 27-February 6 A tropical depression became a Low Pressure Area on January 26 due to unfavorable conditions. On January 27, the system became explosive intensification, becoming a storm named Mun, the 4th system in January of the 2019 Pacific typhoon season. Severe Tropical Storm Mun became a typhoon, and was known as "Chedeng" by the Philippines. Typhoon Mun moved to the north and impacted Northern Luzon as a Category 4, narrowly missing supertyphoon status by February 1. Typhoon Mun exited the landmass on February 2, and exited the PAR on February 3. Tropical Storm Mun hit Taiwan on February 5, and met its demise in the hands of the Northeast Monsoon. Typhoon Chedeng caused at least Php.2bil. in the Philippines, resulting in its retirement. Tropical Storm Danas (Dodong) Super Typhoon Imbudo 2003.jpg A tropical depression formed on February 19. It was named by PAGASA as Tropical Depression Dodong. Dodong became a tropical storm and became knwon as Danas. Danas made landfall on the Batanes Region as a weakened tropical depression, due to the Northeast Monsoon. Danas dissipated on February 24 in the landmass of Luzon. Typhoon Nari (Egay) Category 4 Super typhoon Super Typhoon Jangmi - 2007.png A tropical depression formed near the Marshall Islands on March 3. It became Tropical Storm Nari as it neared Guam. Tropical Storm Nari headed southwest, becoming a Category 3 typhoon as it was named Egay on February 7. Nari was a recurving super typhoon and dissipated on March 12. Storm Names Philippines PAGASA uses their naming scheme since 1963. This is the same list used on 2015 and will be used on 2023. The names Liwayway, Nimfa, Perla, and Sarah were used for the first time since Lando, Nona, Pedring and Sendong were retired. After the season, PAGASA retired 7 names in the spring of 2020, Amang, Chedeng, Jenny, Onyok, Ramon, Abe and Berto were retired. They were replaced with Alina, Carin, Jon, Olit, Rebecca, Afret and Bagulio, and expected to be used in 2023. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons